To provide a delimited zone in passenger cabins, for example cabin crew rest-compartments or cabin crew rest-arrangements are known that comprise a curtain guided by a curtain rail or curtain panels. This measure, which can be solely installed at determined positions, is inflexible, requires considerable stowage space when not in use, and because of its partition components is associated with relatively heavy weight. Furthermore, it is known to arrange partitions in the center region and in the lateral region of passenger cabins so as to create different classes within the cabin. In this context a distinction is made between underbin partitions, which extend from the hatrack floor to the cabin floor, and full-height partitions, which extend between the cabin ceiling and the floor. Such partitions are preferably designed in a honeycomb design comprising prepreg; at the outside they comprise an aluminum edge protection profile. This design, which is relatively heavy, provides good rigidity, which is, however, not necessary for an element designed solely as a privacy screen or protective divider. Furthermore, these partitions can neither be flexibly installed in any desired positions in the passenger cabin, nor easily stowed away when folded. For delimiting a VIP region in a passenger cabin it is further known to cover an end region of the zone to be partitioned, in a manner similar to that of a crew rest compartment, by way of curtains guided in a curtain rail panel, in conjunction with a curtain rail that extends parallel to an aisle. This system, too, is inflexible as a result of the determined position, requires considerable stowage space when not in use, and is associated with considerable weight caused by the partition elements.
Such devices are used in order to carry out a division into different travel classes in the region of a passenger cabin. In order to ensure economically favorable utilization of the means of transport, adaptation of the respective travel class to the required seats is aimed for. From DE 38 02 331 A a device for partitioning an aircraft cabin is known which can be used in a positionally variable manner. This partitioning device, which is designed as a safety device, is in particular used to delimit a seat of fire in an aircraft cabin. Furthermore, from the state of the art, from DE 10 2005 003 154 A1, a space cell system is known which extends between a floor and a ceiling of the passenger cabin, and which is braced between the aforesaid. The size and weight of this space cell system provides an obstacle to fast installation.